


91: "Were you trying to flirt? Because, you just embarrassed yourself."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [91]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Corny jokes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Minor Relationships, Pick-Up Lines, The Author Regrets Everything, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	91: "Were you trying to flirt? Because, you just embarrassed yourself."

**91: "Were you trying to flirt? Because, you just embarrassed yourself."**

* * *

"Hey Historia!" Connie yelled out the moment Historia exited Mr. Levi's classroom with her books pressed to her chest.

"Hi Connie. Did you need something?" Historia asked sweetly.

Connie coughed as he ignored the laughter coming from his friends standing further back. Pushing out his chest walking up closer to Historia. Connie blushed "I lost my number can I borrow yours."

Historia frowned as she turned her head to the side making blond waves fall over her shoulder. "How would that help you find your number?"

Connie felt arrows go straight through his heart especially when Jean, and Eren busted out laughing. Armin and Marco tried to stop their respective boyfriends but neither boy was stopping anytime soon. Eren was even on the floor as he was stretched out dramatically still clutching his stomach laughing.

"Historia!"

Connie and Historia turned around to find Ymir standing at the end of the hallway. Her backpack threw over one shoulder as she stood there watching the two. Behind her stood Bertolt and his boyfriend Reiner. Historia waved at the group before turning back to Connie, "Sorry Connie, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Wait Historia-"

Historia was already rushing towards Ymir, locking fingers with the taller girl as they walked away. 

"Were you trying to flirt? Because, you just embarrassed yourself." Annie stated the moment Connie reproached the group and Mikasa nodded along with her girlfriend.


End file.
